hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1403 - 16 Chefs Compete
The third episode of Season 14 of Hell’s Kitchen aired on Fox, on March 17, 2015. On that episode, one team broke a major rule during the challenge, a disastrous dinner service took place, and one chef made one of the most dangerous mistakes in the show’s history. Intro While going back to the dorms, Michael let out a screech of relief, which surprised Ramsay. Then, he believed that Ramsay made the right decision in keeping him, promised to bounce back, and was willing to fight really hard to do so. Bret revealed that he knew Cameron would go home as he did not have the balls to stay, unlike Michael, and Nick was happy that Cameron was gone. Team challenge The next day, Sous Chef James woke everybody up with an air horn, told them to head outside, and Josh, Monique, Brendan, and Sarah complained about the noise. Outside, the chefs met Ramsay, who was on an arctic stage, and Monique asked if she was back home, before asking what they were about to do. After making a joke about Hell’s Kitchen freezing over, Ramsay revealed the Alaskan Fish Challenge, and that each team would go in pairs to grab a fish head and tail to match either trout, cod, salmon, or halibut, but Meghan said that she was not liking fish as they were freaking her out. After, Ramsay revealed that the team that would finish the first part first would get a huge advantage for the second part. After changing into fisherman overalls, the pairs of Milly and Adam, and Meghan and T went into the pools. Adam said that the cold water shocked him as he grabbed the fish, but neither he nor Milly got the correct pairings. Meanwhile, Meghan freaked out over the headless fish T was holding, an annoyed Monique reminded her that it was dead, and the pair of Milly and Adam got the halibut correct. Meghan and T brought their trout attempt, but they were incorrect. Meanwhile, Josh grabbed the salmon body as he felt Michael would know what the head would look like, but the latter struggled as he pulled out fish that were not on the board. Meghan and T got their second attempt on the trout correct, the pair of Michelle and Alison went in, and Michael and Josh were able to get their salmon on the board. Randy and Nick quickly got the cod matched up, as Bret and Brendan went in to collect the trout pieces. Michelle and Alison got their halibut accepted, and Mieka and Monique went in the water. As the pair of Mieka and Monique struggled on finding the salmon head, Bret and Brendan got their trout pieces accepted, the blue team won the first part, and Randy knew that if he lost a fishing competition, his friends back home would not have let him live it down. Back in the kitchen, Ramsay revealed to the blue team that their advantage was a five-minute head start on their dishes. As the blue team started cooking, with Nick hoping that they would win due to their advantage, the red team tried to touch their produce until Ramsay stopped them. After five minutes, the red team were allowed to start cooking, and while Michelle knew that five minutes was a lot of time for the blue team, she wanted to keep herself collected and calmly cook. However, Mieka admitted that she was not eating fish, it was her third time cooking salmon, and that she was freaking the fuck out. In the blue kitchen, Adam realized that his risotto would not be completed on time, and Milly gave him some of his own rice to use. Eventually, both teams got their dishes cooked and plated in time. Michael Cimarusti was invited as a guest judge, and on the trout round, the pairs of Meghan and T, and Bret and Brendan, brought their dishes. Brendan’s grilled rainbow trout with grapefruit vinaigrette was criticized for an iffy vinaigrette, while Bret’s trout emadene was praised for the crispiness of its skin. Then, Meghan’s chopped trout in tomato coquille was praised for its beautiful presentation, while T’s trout with mock succotash was criticized for lacking a body in the sauce. Eventually, Bret’s dish was chosen as the best, the blue team led 1-0, and he was happy that he got them off to a strong start. On the salmon round, Josh’s pan-seared salmon was praised for tasting nice, along with having a great coquille, while Michael’s bronzed salmon was criticized for having a lack of seasoning. Then, Monique’s pan-seared salmon with grilled asparagus was praised for having a nice color on the salmon, and Mieka’s pan-seared salmon with shredded parsnip was praised for being the best seasoned salmon. Her dish was chosen as the best, the score was tied at 1, and Alison admitted that she was surprised that Mieka scored a point. During the cod round, Randy’s fish and chips were praised for having a delicious fish, while Nick’s pan-roasted cod was praised for having a bit of acidity. Then, Christine’s cod with chive berblanc was praised for having a perfectly cooked fish, while Sarah’s smoked paprika cod was praised for having a nicely cooked fish as well. Eventually, Sarah’s dish was chosen as the best, the red team led 2-1, and Ramsay warned the blue team that they needed to win the next round in order to tie. The final round was the halibut, and while Michelle’s pan-seared halibut with jalapenos was criticized for being a little heavy, Alison’s cabbage wrapped halibut was criticized for not having a fattier fish portion. Then, Adam’s pan-seared halibut with grilled baby bok choy, and basmati rice was praised for having a great tasting fish, but when Milly presented his halibut fron cheese with bell pepper rice, Cimarusti and Ramsay accused him and Adam of sharing ingredients with each other. Adam admitted that he did borrow some of Milly’s rice, Ramsay chewed him out for sharing ingredients on two different dishes, and Michelle’s dish was chosen as the best, clinching the victory for the red team 3-1. Reward The women rewarded with a trip to the Manhattan Beaches, surfing lessons, and Alison admitted that she never surfed before despite growing up in Jamaica. At the beach, the women met Anastasia Ashley, who taught them how to surf, and they took a photo with her. Later, as they were eating lunch, the women agreed to do what they have been doing lately, and cook with passion. Punishment When the men found out that the surfing instructor was a model as well, Bret was pissed, and Michael felt that the model was the one being punished for not meeting him. The men were punished by taking part in seafood Delivery day, and prepping the fish for the following service. During the punishment, Sous Chef James told the men not to let the fish drop on the restaurant’s carpet, and Milly complained about how much work was needed to be done, before admitting that it was the price for losing the challenge. Josh complained about how much their situation sucked as he did not want to lose again, and when Sous Chef James announced that it would be lunchtime in ten minutes, Michael went back to the dorms to make his lunch, only to get pulled back by the latter. For lunch, Sous Chef James presented the men peanut butter and jellyfish sandwiches, Milly was shocked that people were eating jellyfish, and an enraged Bret refused to eat his sandwich as he was the only one who scored for the team. However, Nick told Bret to eat it like a teammate, and Josh, Brendan, and Milly burped a lot after eating their sandwiches. Before service Later, the men were cleaning the fish again, and despite Nick giving Randy instructions on how to clean them, the latter reminded him that he fished a lot and knew how to clean a fish. However, Randy accidentally cut his finger to the bone, and was sent to the hospital to get stitches. Josh was concerned about Randy as he lost a lot of blood, and Adam hoped that Randy would not be forced to leave the competition because of it. Meanwhile, the red team returned from their reward, got changed, and went down to start prepping for service. Moments later, Randy came back with two stitches on his hands, and swore that he would not let an injury slow him down. After, Ramsay asked Marino to open Hell’s Kitchen. Dinner service Jay Williams, Anastasia Ashley, and Sam Levine were in attendance, and in addition to the classic menu, a flatbread appetizer and a red snapper entrée were served tableside by Milly and Michelle. Despite Michael knowing that the garnish station was the most important, Ramsay and Sous Chef James noticed that he was not making the flatbreads despite being his responsibility, and Milly was doing them instead. Ramsay asked Michael why, and chewed him out for being more focused on organizing his own station than what was going on around him. In the red kitchen, Mieka sent her risotto, but there was not enough of it for two portions, and when Ramsay asked her how long for the next order, she did not respond. In the blue kitchen, the men sent their appetizers, but a waiter told Marino that one customer found plastic in one of his scallops. Marino brought the plastic back to the pass, Adam took the blame for it, and Ramsay lectured him that it could have cut somebody’s throat if ingested. In the red kitchen, Meghan tried to help Mieka on the risotto, but the latter did not appreciate as she knew how to cook one. However, the risotto was too salty, a pissed Meghan accused Christine and Mieka of not knowing how to cook on the line, and Ramsay said that he had never seen such a bad start before. In the blue kitchen, Ramsay saw Michael putting a sizzling hot pan down on a nearby rack, and lectured him that if anybody would grab the pan, they would have scaled themselves. When Michael tried to interject, Ramsay got angrier, and Bret believed that if either he or Josh touched that pan, they would have left the competition with a third-degree burn. In the red kitchen, the women finally sent appetizers after Mieka’s third attempt was accepted, and T was working on her flatbreads. When Mieka went to help T, it left Christine all alone on appetizers, Mieka found out that the flatbread was burnt on the bottom, and Christine left the capellini at the pass. When Ramsay saw that, he berated the red team for their lack of coordination, and told them to get it together. In the blue kitchen, the men began working on entrées, and despite Nick believing that his meat was perfect, Ramsay saw that the pork was undercooked, which Bret knew was a major risk as it could make someone very sick, primarily the pregnant women in the dining room. However, Nick argued that he would have eaten the pork as it was. In the red kitchen, the women finally pushed out their appetizers, and Ramsay was waiting for the scallops from Monique and Alison. Despite believing that the scallops were fine, Ramsay saw that they were rubbery, and ordered the red team to touch them. Alison told Ramsay that Monique cooked the scallops, but Monique called that a bitch move, and called her and her accent stupid. The red team were forced to start over, and Alison decided to cook the scallops herself. In the blue kitchen, Ramsay asked Nick for the pork refire, but it was raw once again. One hour into service, and while the blue diners were impatiently waiting for their entrées, the red team were on their last ticket of appetizers. However, Mieka’s risotto was deemed disgusting, and Ramsay noticed that the cavatelli was missing the mascarpone for the sauce. After forcing the red team to taste them, Ramsay said that he had no idea what Christine and Mieka were doing, Meghan complained that she did not train for two years to have a fucking asshole not keep up with risotto, referring to Mieka, and Ramsay reminded them that they were still on their last order of appetizers. Then, Ramsay caught Sarah saying something under her breath, and when he demanded to know what she said, Sarah asked if they could try again. However, Meghan knew that the puppy dog look would not fly in the kitchen, and a pissed Ramsay kicked the red team out of the kitchen. As Ramsay mocked Sarah’s request for another chance, Meghan called her a dumbass, and a pissed Monique wanted to punch some bitches. In the blue kitchen, the men were pushing out their entrées, and when Nick knew that the lamb was undercooked, Bret told him to put it in the oven again. Despite Nick telling Michael that he needed another minute, the latter sent his garnishes regardless, and a very reluctant Nick told Brendan to send the raw lamb as he would rather have Ramsay get angry over raw food than over another long wait. Indeed, Ramsay got angry over the raw lamb, kicked the blue team out of the kitchen, and berated them for having a completely shit service. Post-mortem After service, Ramsay asked Sous Chef James where the dorms were, and the latter showed him the way. Once upstairs, to Sarah's surprise, Ramsay told both teams that he has never been in those dorms in fourteen seasons, berated them for their disastrous performances, named them joint-losers, and asked them to nominate two people each. During deliberation, Christine believed that their failure was a team effort, but Alison considered her and Mieka for their poor performance on appetizers, which Meghan agreed. On the blue side, Josh said that Nick and Michael got yelled at more than the rest of the men, but Bret said that he would rather have an undercooked piece of lamb than a piece of plastic in his salad, referring to Adam’s scallops incident. That caused Adam to leave in disappointment, and despite Josh trying to reassure him that he did well, Adam refused to be the third one eliminated as he was an executive chef since he was twenty-two-years-old. Bret knew that Michael was a disaster, Nick ruined their chance of completing service, and called Adam’s plastic incident absurd. Elimination Sarah announced Mieka as the women’s first nominee, and Christine as the second, while Josh announced Michael as the men’s first nominee, and Nick as the second. During their pleas, Christine believed that there was a lot of communication problems in the red team, but while she was willing to learn from her mistakes, Ramsay said that he could not wait ten years of it. Then, Mieka said that she wanted to learn from Ramsay and gain his trust, but he told her that she was not even believing in herself. Michael said that he had the skills and experience to become Ramsay’s next head chef despite a rough start, but Ramsay reminded him that he did not start at all, and accused Nick of being color blind due to serving raw pork twice. However, Nick admitted that he was ashamed over his mistake, and called himself an asset to the blue team, while accusing Michael of being a liability. After, Ramsay said that the person who was going home made a very dangerous mistake, which made him realize that he could not keep that level of incompetence around much longer. That led him to eliminate Michael as, on top of his poor performances, he left a sizzling hot pan underneath the fish station that could have left his teammates seriously burned. During his exit interview, Michael believed that Nick and Adam were the true liabilities of the blue team, and felt that his mistake should not have sent him home. After Michael left, Ramsay admitted that he did not expect a service like that, and warned the chefs that if it would continue, he would eliminate them at a faster rate, before dismissing them. Christine said that she wanted to be there like everybody else, Nick called it a true wake up call, and Mieka refused to give up on her dream of winning the competition. Ramsay's comment: "Fortunately for Michael, he can go back to his job at the senior center. Unfortunately for his residents, it's as the chef." Category:Episodes Category:Season 14